Gotas de Chocolate
by AKiraSekai
Summary: No Dia dos Namorados, sua maior preocupação é presentear seus amigos e seu amado. Mas o que fazer quando uma descoberta manda todos seus planos por água abaixo? Alguém pode lhe salvar? [Oneshot] [Sasuke x Hinata] [Feliz Dia dos Namorados!]


**GOTAS DE CHOCOLATE**

No Dia dos Namorados, sua maior preocupação é presentear seus amigos e seu amado. Mas o que fazer quando uma descoberta manda todos seus planos por água abaixo? Alguém pode lhe salvar? Hinata descobriu, da pior maneira, que, realmente, não há espaço para ela no coração de Naruto. Mas o coração do Uzumaki não é o único no mundo. E Sasuke vai mostrar isso para a Hyuuga.

**Categoria: **Romance/Drama  
**Shipper: **Sasuke/Hinata  
**Avisos: **Uma fic SasuHina! Não gosta, não leia!! Reviews dizendo "Sasuke e Sakura forever" serão deletadas!!  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence! Mas o Neji já é meu há um bom tempo!  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.

Fanfic dedicada à maravilhosa **E-Pontas**.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Queria ter coragem  
Para falar deste segredo  
Queria poder declarar ao mundo  
Este amor  
Não me falta vontade  
Não me falta desejo  
Você é minha vontade  
Meu maior desejo  
Queria poder gritar  
Esta loucura saudável  
Que é estar em teus braços  
Perdido pelos teus beijos  
Sentindo-me louco de desejo  
Queria recitar versos  
Cantar aos quatros ventos  
As palavras que brotam  
Você é a inspiração  
Minha motivação  
Queria falar dos sonhos  
Dizer os meus secretos desejos  
Que é largar tudo  
Para viver com você  
Este inconfesso desejo_

(Carlos Drummond de Andrade)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nem o sol, nem aquele clima quente, ideal para um dia perfeito, eram capazes de animar a garota.

Sentada debaixo de uma árvore, segurando um pequeno embrulho alaranjado, Hinata Hyuuga derramava suas lágrimas enquanto, ao seu redor, casais felizes comemoravam mais um Dia dos Namorados.

O que tinha para se comemorar naquele dia, afinal? Ela tinha saído de casa, de manhã bem cedo, decidida a revelar seus sentimentos. Procurara Naruto pela vila inteira. E onde fora encontrá-lo?

Jogado nos braços de Sakura Haruno.

Ou ela estava jogada nos braços dele... Hinata nem sabia mais o que pensar. Só sabia que estava triste.

Parando para pensar, ela era uma idiota, não? Milhares de vezes lhe avisaram que Naruto nunca olharia para ela. Milhares de vezes tentaram lhe mostrar a realidade. E ela, cega, não acreditava.

Ela notava como Naruto mudava quase que totalmente sua personalidade quando Sakura estava junto. Ela notava o brilho nos olhos azuis, quando ele falava com a Haruno. O mesmo brilho que ela sabia que aparecia em seus próprios olhos... Quando olhava pra ele.

E, mesmo assim, ela preferiu pensar que era tudo um engano. Que era uma ilusão, uma brincadeira, um amor inventado. Ela preferia pensar que Naruto estava se enganando. É claro que ele não gostava da Haruno! Aquilo era, apenas, uma ilusão.

E era mesmo.

Mas a vítima da ilusão era a própria Hinata.

Ela precisou ver os dois juntos para, finalmente, compreender que aquilo nunca foi uma brincadeira. Que os sentimentos de Naruto eram verdadeiros. Que seu desejo, de que tudo não passasse de um engano, não era nada mais... Que a velha ilusão.

Suspirou, derrotada, e liberou novas lágrimas.

Ela preferia morrer... Do que passar pelo que estava passando.

Desilusão amorosa... Em pleno Dia dos Namorados!

Era para acabar com a vida de qualquer um.

Estava tão ocupada, afogando suas mágoas na leve brisa que soprava, que nem percebeu a aproximação de alguém.

Os passos leves e silenciosos não faziam ruídos na grama baixa do parque. O sol favorecia-o, projetando sua sombra para longe do alcance da árvore. O vento calmo balançava levemente os cabelos negros. E os olhos ônix refletiam tristeza ao ver a figura pálida encolhida sob as folhas verdes da árvore.

Ele parou logo atrás da garota, surpreso por ela ainda não ter notado sua presença, considerando que ele não fazia questão nenhuma de escondê-la.

A verdade, é que não pôde deixar de sentir-se mal quando viu a Hyuuga sentada debaixo daquela árvore, desacompanhada, durante um dia onde a grande maioria passeava feliz com os amigos e amantes. Ele, antes de todos, ficara sabendo do relacionamento entre seus dois colegas de time. E, na verdade, não se importava nem um pouco com isso. Nunca sentira nada mais que amizade pela Haruno e, no fundo, ficava feliz por ela ter achado alguém que pudesse retribuir seus sentimentos.

Mas ele também sabia dos sentimentos de Hinata. Todos de Konoha sabiam que a Hyuuga sentia algo além de amizade pelo loiro. Todos... Exceto o próprio.

Sasuke sorriu com desdém, sempre Naruto, não? O último a perceber as coisas, o primeiro a agir sem calcular seus passos. Sem pensar nas conseqüências de suas ações.

Ele lembrava-se vagamente que, alguma vez, tinha conversado com Naruto sobre a Hyuuga, com a intenção que Naruto percebesse, de uma vez por todas, que a garota realmente o amava.

E o único comentário que o loiro fez ao ouvir o nome de Hinata, foi um mortal "Ela é como uma irmã, para mim".

Sasuke sabia o que aconteceria se Hinata soubesse daquilo.

E, por motivos que ele preferia ignorar, ele escondeu isso de todos. Não comentando, nunca, com ninguém, que ele tocara no nome de Hinata numa conversa com Naruto.

Cada lágrima de Hinata era como um senbon atravessando seu coração.

Sempre fora assim.

E sempre seria.

Um soluço da Hyuuga despertou-o de seus pensamentos. Sasuke sorriu com ternura e, tentando não assustá-la, sentou-se ao seu lado.

É claro que ele não conseguiu.

Assim que o Uchiha sentou, a Hyuuga deu um salto, virando-se imediatamente na direção dele, com o Byakugan ativado.

Desativou-o assim que reconheceu o garoto.

- S-Sasuke-san?

- O que faz aqui, Hinata? Principalmente num dia como hoje... – Perguntou, apoiando as costas no tronco da árvore.

A garota baixou os olhos, encarando o embrulho laranja que permanecia em suas mãos, tentando evitar que as lágrimas caíssem ao lembrar-se da cena vista mais cedo.

_"Ok, Sasuke... Péssimo começo..."_

- Tudo bem... Não precisa responder. Eu sei a resposta.

Ela permaneceu de cabeça baixa.

E ele não falou mais.

Um incômodo silêncio se fez presente, até que a Hyuuga decidi-se quebrá-lo. Talvez, conversando com alguém, ela se esquecesse do ocorrido.

- E v-você, S-Sasuke-san? P-pensei q-que como h-hoje é D-Dia dos Na-Namorados...

- Eu estaria sendo perseguido por todas as garotas de Konoha? – Completou Sasuke, sabendo exatamente o que Hinata ia perguntar. – É... Já fui... – Respondeu ele, fazendo uma careta ao lembrar-se da quantidade de presentes inúteis que fora obrigado a jogar fora.

- S-sei... D-deve ser... Chato, n-não?

- Irritante...

Mais um silêncio se estalou entre eles. Hinata mexia com nervosismo no embrulho alaranjado. O que logo chamou a atenção de Sasuke.

- Presente? – Perguntou ele, indicando com a cabeça o embrulho.

- É... E-era pro N-Naruto-kun... – Murmurou a garota, sorrindo com tristeza ao pronunciar o nome do amigo.

- Viu ele com a Sakura, não é?

Sasuke percebeu que a respiração de Hinata tornou-se pesada e descompassada e notou que uma lágrima solitária rolava pelo rosto da garota. Respirou fundo e aproximou-se dela, enxugando, com o dedo, a lágrima da garota.

- Esqueça-o, Hinata... Há muitos peixes no mar para você se martirizar por causa de um só. – Ela encarou-o, confusa, e ele sorriu. – Eu ainda não fui pescado.

A garota ruborizou imediatamente, desviando o olhar e, timidamente, estendendo o embrulho para o Uchiha.

- F-Feliz D-Dia dos N-Namorados, S-Sasuke-san...

- Apenas Sasuke, Hinata... Ou "Sasuke-kun"...

- C-certo... Sasuke...

Ele sorriu de novo, discretamente, e pegou o embrulho que ela lhe oferecia. Abriu-o imediatamente e observou o conteúdo.

Vários chocolates em formato de corações, pequenos, delicados e caprichosos. Um trabalho admirável. Ele olhou dos chocolates, para a garota, surpreso.

- S-sim... F-fui eu q-que fiz... – Respondeu ela, adivinhando o que ele ia perguntar.

Uma idéia passou pela cabeça de Sasuke, e ele não pôde evitar transformar o sorriso satisfeito em um malicioso. Lentamente, ele pegou um chocolate e experimentou, surpreendendo-se com o sabor perfeito e meio apimentado.

- E-está b-bom? – Perguntou Hinata, ansiosa.

E Sasuke sorriu vitorioso, sabia que ela ia perguntar isso.

- Prove você mesma...

Hinata, confusa, esperou que ele lhe entregasse um chocolate.

Mas o que ela recebeu foi bem melhor do que isso.

Lábios com gosto de chocolate apimentado.

Oh sim... Estava ótimo!

No final das contas, o dia não foi tão ruim, apesar de uma desilusão amorosa no começo. E, inconscientemente, Naruto ajudou-a. A desilusão fez Hinata perceber que, realmente, havia outro peixe no seu mar.

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Hinata-chan...

**OWARI**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Iniciada: 11/06/2007  
__Finalizada: 12/06/2007_

**N/A:**

Uma fanfic em homenagem ao nosso Dia dos Namorados:D  
Com esse casal que eu amo de paixão!!  
Eu, realmente, não ia escrever uma fanfic de Dia dos Namorados com outro casal que não fosse Sasuke e Hinata! u.u'  
Para mim, seria como uma... huuum... "traição" xD

E bom... A **E-Pontas **nem sabe que eu ia dedicar uma fanfic a ela... Mas ela me deixou tantas reviews, já, e escreve tão maravilhosamente bem (amo as fics dela e recomendo pra todo mundo u.u) que achei que, dedicar uma fic SasuHina a ela era o mínimo que eu podia fazer!  
Espero que tenha gostado da "surpresa" ;D

Sem reviews SasuSakuristas, sim?  
Já sabem que elas serão deletadas... u.u

E, mais uma vez, isso é tudo...  
Próxima fic vai demorar, eu acho...

Até mais! o/


End file.
